


Leonard's Soulmate

by Crypticbeliever123



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Leonard has always had a fascination with soulmarks especially when he met the woman that his was meant for.





	Leonard's Soulmate

Most people have marks on them that come in once they and their soulmate walk the Earth at the same time. These marks can take any shape or color and can only truly be understood by the person it is meant for. Those without soulmarks are often said to lack souls. Leonard Snart came to believe this early on as his father who lacked one himself had become an abusive bastard who Leonard couldn’t believe actually possessed a soul.

 

But as time went on and Leonard’s own mark didn’t come in he started to fear what that meant for him. But as more and more scars started to take their place on his skin he stopped caring whether or not he’d never have someone who was perfect for him because all he wanted was to be alone. And then, it happened. His mark came one day when he was 15 he figured that meant that his soulmate had only just then been born. A 15-year age gap was definitely not what he was expecting nor did he think it was appropriate.

 

But what puzzled him most was the mark itself. A simple yellow bird just above his right wrist. He knew that when he met his soulmate that they’d be able to explain what it meant. His friend Mick suggested one day that maybe she had a bird name like how some girls are named Robin. Though Leonard didn’t really know of any names that girls and yellow birds had in common.

 

Time went on and he continued to wonder when he’d meet her and what could her mark possibly look like. He knew it would have to be something deeply personal but what? Then something unimaginable happened. His mark lost its color turning a dismal gray color. Soulmarks only did that when the soulmate died. He had lost her. He had lost her and he never even met her. Or did he? He never wore short sleeves so whoever it was couldn’t have seen his mark to tell him and he never paid much attention to people preferring his solitude.

 

It wasn’t the fact that she was gone that bothered him most it was the fact that he didn’t know who she was or what she was like. Never got to know what it was about her that made the universe decide that she was the one for him. He spent the next year or so forgetting completely about the mark until one day it changed color again. But not back to the vibrant yellow it once had. Now it was white. He didn’t know what it meant. Never before had someone’s mark regained color of any kind at least not according to the internet and every research book on the subject he could get his hands on.

 

Still, he ignored it thinking that it wouldn’t matter if the mark had color again because it wasn’t like she could have come back from the dead. It just wasn’t possible at least that’s what he thought until he met Sara Lance, a woman who herself claimed to have been dead for a year and called herself the White Canary. Canary. The bird on his arm. During later conversations she would tell him how she used to be known as just the Canary until dying and coming back being dubbed the White Canary by her sister.

 

The day she died and the day she came back fit exactly with when his mark’s colors changed. The day she was born was the same day his mark came in. There was no doubt in his mind that she was the one for him. Especially when he would glance at her mark on her left shoulder. It matched the scar he had in the very same place and the blue matched his eyes. He had seen it when they went to that bar in St. Roche and seriously considered taking her up on her offer to dance but he wanted to observe her first and see what it was the universe saw in her, and him, and her and him. It was her. He had finally found her. And for once he really understood the meaning of the word soulmate.

 

She was perfect in every way or at least he thought so which he guessed was the whole point. She had skills, beauty, and a wit sharp enough to match her blades. She was dangerous, fun, and easy to talk to. He couldn’t imagine anyone else making him feel the way he felt for her. His heart raced when she was close to him. He’d have trouble breathing whenever their hands would graze each other. When they were trapped in the hull of the ship freezing with her pressed into his side for warmth he was sure his heart would explode from an overwhelming feeling of panic and joy and fear and… love. He loved her. He knew he would. She was his soulmate after all. But still for him to be in love was a big deal. It was even why when faced with his best friend in the world asking him to turn on the team for him he chose instead to side with the team and with her. How could he ever betray his soulmate?

 

However, in the days that followed with her questioning him over why it was that he chose them over Mick who he’d known longer and cared for more he started to wonder if maybe she didn’t feel the same for him. If maybe she couldn’t see how perfect they were for each other. He hadn’t told her of course not wanting to pressure her. It was the same reason he decided to take things slowly instead of jumping into a relationship. But still to have her question his motives for betraying his one and only friend in the world as if she couldn’t imagine the reason at all hurt him deeply. Still he wasn’t going to throw it in her face, yell at her telling her that the only reason he betrayed Mick was because she was his soulmate.

 

He wouldn’t do that to her. Nor would he have ever pulled the trigger on her while they were in the Temporal Zone. She had been ranting about how they weren’t Bonnie and Clyde and while he certainly thought they could be he wasn’t exactly interested in how their story ended. Though the way his and Sara’s ended was much worse. There hadn’t been any time. If he didn’t do anything Mick would have died. He couldn’t leave his friend to die twice. And as much as it pained him to lose his chance with Sara and to leave her to live without her soulmate he figured she’d be better off. No one would even know, right? Mick might’ve guessed but he wasn’t dumb enough to get involved in that stuff. He told Sara to leave with his criminal partner in tow but before she did she proved to him that his feelings were indeed reciprocated.

 

The kiss was sweet and far too short but it was so much more than any other kiss had ever been. It was always said that kisses shared with a soulmate would be the most significant. Now that sentiment proved true. He felt a pang of guilt in watching her leave, not wanting her to know who she was leaving behind, not wanting her to feel guilty over leaving him to die any more than he was sure she would. Then came the white-hot searing pain of the Oculus as the Vanishing Point blew to pieces.

 

Back on the ship, Sara shed tears for him remembering him fondly as a hero who just saved the entire world. She retreated back to her quarters to rest before they would face Savage again throwing off her coat as she sat on the bed and dropped her head into her hands. That was when she saw it. Her mark had lost its color. The mark which now that she thought of it used to be the same shade as his eyes. What had she done? Had she really left her own soulmate to die? She curled into a ball and cried herself to sleep to mourn him. Leonard Snart, a crook, a thief, a Legend, a hero, and the man she was destined to be with forever, her soulmate.

 

"I'm sorry, Leonard," she cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! COMMENTS = LOVE!!! <3


End file.
